


The Aftermath

by rach320



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, DCU, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief, Loss, Mourning, Secret Identity, basically my thoughts on the time between the end of bvs and justice league with Clark's return, focuses largely around Lois and her grieving, had to get this out before justice league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: After his death, people observed Lois closely. But she was too busy grieving to really care.That is, until he comes back.





	The Aftermath

**Diana**

 

It pained Diana to be around Lois.

 

Not because she didn’t like the woman—she did. Diana found a kindred kind of sisterhood in Lois, one that she hadn’t had in a long while, not since Etta had passed. Lois was a strong woman, valiant, kind. Just the kind of woman who could enrapture the heart of the man who had given his life the save the world.

 

But right now, watching Lois grieve over Clark’s dead body, all Diana could think about was how she couldn’t save Clark, just like she didn’t save Steve.

 

And it hurt. Because Lois was doing what Diana did all those years ago.

 

The journalist threw herself into her work, printing the articles required to bring Lex to justice, the madman responsible for the death of her love. She worked long hours and subsisted on little besides coffee, and Diana recognised Lois’ coping mechanisms far too well.

 

After Steve died, Diana kept fighting, determined to end the war that had taken his life. Except, Diana never did find Dr. Poison, still didn’t know where she went, if she was still alive. And then, Diana did the unthinkable and turned her back on mankind. She couldn’t find Dr. Poison, so what was the point? Steve was dead and it was man, not Ares, who committed unthinkable acts. Sure, Ares gave them the ideas, but humans didn’t need to act upon them.

 

It was a shattering of her innocence that Diana didn’t know how to deal with. So she turned away from mankind, storing her armour for another day.

 

Of course, she never stopped helping; She couldn’t. But it was in secret and she didn’t fight anymore. She donated to charities, volunteered at women’s shelters, spent a few years travelling through war-torn villages. She had kept in touch with Etta, Chief, Charlie and Sameer, grateful that they all lived to old-age even though each of their deaths put another hole in her heart. She had fought for suffrage with Etta, visited Chief back in North America and lobbied for the rights of his people. She watched as Charlie and Sameer had children and enjoyed being called ‘aunt.’ But all that did was remind her of what Steve had said people did when there was no war. And all that did was make her turn away from mankind more.

 

Maybe why Diana couldn’t be around Lois was that even though Lois was working too much and eating too little, she had not turned her back on her fellow man. She kept fighting for truth. She visited Clark’s mother every other weekend. She hurt yes, and she grieved, but she did not turn into her anger, not like Diana did.

 

Diana thought that is was perhaps that Lois’ innocence had been shattered long ago, long before she had met Clark. That Clark was the one who had given her hope. And Diana thought that that was true, but that it was also something else. That Lois, mortal and all, was a stronger woman than Diana could ever be. Because Lois lost and turned into the fight, and Diana lost and turned away from it, away from mankind, until circumstances had forced her to return.

 

Diana jumped slightly when she felt Lois sidle up next to her, too lost in her thoughts to have noticed her presence. Tearing her eyes from the memorial, Diana glanced at the woman next to her, eyes dropping momentarily to the ring hanging around her neck, before looking back towards the open space.

 

“You need to stop beating yourself up.”

 

Diana’s head snapped up at Lois’ words, but the redhead had gained her attention.

 

“It was his choice, Diana. And none of you could have convinced him otherwise. I’m just glad that in his final battle, he wasn’t fighting alone.”

 

_I could have started fighting earlier._ Diana thought. _I could have prevented this._

 

“And no, you couldn’t have prevented this.”

 

Diana startled slightly at the knowing look Lois sent her.

 

“I looked into your past, Diana. Not much, but… I am a journalist. There were rumours from World War One of a warrior woman… It didn’t take much to put it together. You must had had your reasons for going into hiding, God knows that Clark’s last days weren’t easy. This world… It doesn’t make it easy for heroes to exist. It takes the hope out of them, the fight.”

 

A shadow crossed Lois’ face and Diana knew that she was reliving Clark’s final days, the protests against him, those vilifying his good deeds. It had enraged Diana from afar to watch that, not that she had taken action. “Clark was a good man.”

 

“The best.”

 

Lois’ voice was soft, barely a whisper. A comfortable silence laid between them, thoughts both drifting back to that smoky battlefield, when Diana’s eyes had met Lois’, empathy plain on her face as she conveyed with just a look that the other woman’s love was dead.

 

“He’d be proud of you, of Bruce. For what you’re trying to do.” Lois finally spoke. “It keeps me going, knowing that his sacrifice wasn’t for nothing, that you guys are taking up the fight, protecting the world in his place.”

 

“I wish I had gotten to know him before…”

 

“Before being thrown into battle with him.” Lois smirked, every so slightly, and Diana could see just how resilient this woman was. “I’m a good listener, Diana, if you ever want to talk. Lord knows that most of my weekends with his Mom are just talking with her, reliving memories. It helps. To talk. And I think… I think whoever you lost, wouldn’t want you to be grieving like this. They’d want you to be living.”

 

Diana smiled slightly, knowing that that’s exactly what Steve would want. “Off the record?” She asked cheekily.

 

Lois replied back just as cheekily. “Of course. Off the record.”

 

**Bruce**

 

He found her at the monument. It was a rainy day, but he wasn’t surprised that he did. She came here a lot, just like he did, but he was always careful to come when she wasn't there. Coming to the monument was one of the few times she allowed herself to grieve, to really let herself wallow in her sadness.

 

But today, he needed to talk to her.

 

He ignored her tear-stained cheeks as he spoke, knowing that that’s what she needed. This was her private time with Clark and he was intruding on it.

 

“Lois.”

 

“What?”

 

Her voice was harsh, and though Bruce thought that was partially due to tears, it was also how she was with him. She and Diana had developed a fast friendship, finding that they had many similarities besides both having lost the men they loved in the quest to save the world. But Lois, she was harsher with him, more wary. Bruce suspected that she saw below the surface with him, her eyes all-knowing, but she wasn’t quite ready to move beyond the initial animosity that had formed from seeing Bruce stepping on her boyfriend’s neck, holding the one substance on Earth that could kill him.

 

At least he had destroyed it all. Mostly.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Lois tried to surreptitiously wipe her eyes dry and Bruce’s eyes closed. At least she was somewhat open with her grief. It was healthy for her to show these emotions. Bruce wished he could be like that, wondered how different he would be if he had allowed himself to grieve for Rachel, for Robin. Hell, for even his parents. Maybe that would even help him sleep instead of just reliving all of their deaths one by one in a circuit. Maybe it would have kept him from surrendering to the darkness Lex fed to him, from falling into his trap.

 

But it was too late for those maybes.

 

However, that didn’t stop him from seeing Rachel’s face whenever Lois looked at him, eyes seeing more than what he wanted them to.

 

He just wished that he could have spared her the same pain that he was burdened with; That he could have saved Clark. But for all his fancy gadgets, he was pretty useless against a giant Kryptonian monster.

 

That’s why he was here though. He would not let Clark’s death be in vain. He would gather those who had more powers than him, organise them as a team, and help keep the world safe. Clark died to save this world. He saw something in humans that Bruce had long ago stopped believing in. But Clark had seen it and his death had brought that very thing out in people: hope and goodness. Now all Bruce could do is try to preserve it.

 

“About what?”

 

Her voice was less harsh this time, her emotions more under control.

 

“I’m sure Diana has told you that we’re forming a team, finding other people like her.”

 

“She may have mentioned it.” She eyed him critically and Bruce felt as if he was under a microscope. No wonder she was the one who discovered Clark, who saw through him farm boy persona and nomadic ways. Her journalistic skills rivalled his detective ones. “What are you talking to me about it for?”

 

“We… I need your help.” Bruce paused, taking a deep breath. “It’s been harder than anticipated getting these people to work together, getting them to come out of hiding.”

 

Well, mostly. Barry was an exception.

 

“And what do you expect me to do about it?”

 

“You found Clark. You convinced him to reveal himself to the world.”

 

“I didn’t do anything. A psychotic general from his home planet landed on Earth and was threatening to kill human kind. Of course Clark would come out of hiding. I was just along for the ride.”

 

Bruce shook his head. “No. No, I… I may not have seen it when he was still alive but… he loved the human race, believed in us. And you were one of the people who convinced him that the human race was worth protecting. You connected him to humanity, Lois.”

 

She shook her head, blushing slightly, but refused to respond. “What do you need, Bruce?”

 

“I need your help convincing them to come out of hiding.”

 

“One thing I learned with Clark, Bruce, is that sometimes, people have a reason for staying in hiding. Not everything needs to be a front page story.”

 

“Please.” He begged uncharacteristically. “I failed him in life, but I want to save the world that he saw, the world that he created. And I need the help of others to do that.”

 

Lois pursed her lips, eyes wandering towards the fallen statue. How Clark had hated that statue, thought that it was ostentatious and ridiculous. She thought that he’d much prefer the new one. “Okay.” She finally spoke. “For Clark.”

 

“For Clark.”

 

**Perry**

 

It hadn’t been hard to put it together. He hadn’t seen it while Clark had been alive, hadn’t wanted to. Perry had wanted to believe that the unassuming stringer from nowheresville was just that. Only to discover after his death that he was so much more.

 

The tiniest tells had given him the full story.

 

Clark and Superman had died on the same day, yes, but Lois had told him that Clark had been reporting on the action from the scene. It’s why he had given her the helicopter. It was in the aftermath that things started making sense.

 

Lois was grieving. Perry had tried to give her time off, but she wouldn’t take it, stubborn like she was. She needed to be working, to be moving. Perry knew her well after all these years, his tough as nails star reporter, and he knew that’s what she’d do. However, he had to make the offer.

 

Every day she came in, the bags under her eyes seemed darker. She mainlined coffee, stayed late and came in early. Perry imagined that she couldn’t handle being home, even if she couldn’t bare to part with the place that they had made a life together in. It was like Lois pre-Clark was back, only so much worse. The light in her eyes was still there, but it was dimmed by exhaustion. They clearly weren’t sleepless nights by choice, but by being unable to sleep without him there next to her.

 

It was as the exhaustion became more permanent and the high of imprisoning Lex Luthor began to fade that the cracks began to show.

 

She would flinch, ever so subtly, when newscasters talked about Superman, glazing over how they had vilified him so cruelly just hours before his death. How her fist would tighten around her pen in a staff meeting whenever anyone talked about him like they really knew him. She was careful, but Perry had spent far too many hours in her presence and he knew her tells. Lois had known Superman personally. And he had seen that kiss.

 

But she was also head-over-heels in love with Clark. The goofy looks they would shoot each other in the newsroom when they thought no one was paying attention used to drive Perry insane. The flirtatious giggles and touching the icing on the too sweet cake. No, Lois was in love with Clark, not Superman.

 

Then one day, when he watched her eyes tear up at old footage of Superman saving the factory in Mexico, Perry knew. He just knew that Clark had been Superman. The stringer from nowheresville was more than just the son of a farmer from Kansas. And yet, he was also that. It added a new complexity to the Man of Steel that Perry had never seen coming.

 

And it was that day that Perry promised that he would take this secret to his grave. No matter what the future brought, Perry would take Clark’s secret, and by extension Lois’, to the grave with him.

 

“Lane!” He called gruffly from his office, glasses in his hand.

 

Lois walked into his office all business, arms crossed. “What, Perry? I have a call from a lead soon.”

 

“I have a story I want you to follow. Some report out of Gotham of a kid with robot arms.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow, but took the preferred file from his hand. They held each other’s gaze steadily, both knowing what the other was trying to do. They were cut from the same cloth. It was why Perry liked her so much, had such a soft spot for the spitfire reporter.

 

Lois knew what he was trying to do, that he was trying to get her out, to get her mind off Clark. From anyone else, it would bother her. But this was Perry, and he would never push, never make her talk. He’d only gently push her in the right direction. 

 

Perry knew that Lois had probably caught onto his method of madness. He hoped that by sending her on out of town assignments, by showing her people who had taken up the call to protect the world in Clark’s absence, that she would begin to heal. Hell, she probably suspected that he had begun to put together that Clark and Superman were one and the same. She was sharp like that.

 

“Okay.” She thumbed the file. Lois wasn’t about to tell him that she already knew all about Victor Stone. “But if there’s nothing, I’m back in two days.”

 

“Two days.” He lowered his glasses off the bridge of his nose. “But you will find something.”

 

She had turned to leave his office when it happened.

 

The news monitors flashed abruptly, breaking in with an urgent broadcast. And there he was, as if they hadn’t laid him to rest in a coffin months ago, on their screen. He was floating above the city, looking down on Metropolis with a blank face. Almost as if it had never happened, if it wasn’t for the suit. Instead of the familiar red and blue, was a black suit. And next to Superman was a hideous thing, something that looked like it had crawled up from the pits of hell itself.

 

The next thing they knew, Superman was flying out of the camera’s sight, following after that thing.

 

Before Perry could even ask what the hell was that, Lois was on the phone, barking down orders to someone called Bruce, asking for Diana’s expertise. Perry didn’t know who these people were, but he guessed that they were people Lois knew because of Clark. And if anyone could bring Clark back, it would be Lois.

 

And when she did, Perry would be around to help fabricate his return to humanity.

 

**Lois**

 

She was fidgeting the entire cab ride to Bruce’s, unable and unwilling to sit still. Clark was alive. Somehow, someway, he was alive. They had known that that thing, Darkseid, was coming. It was what they had all been preparing for. But they hadn’t know that he could bring Clark back to life. Or had Clark ever really been dead? There was so much that they didn’t know about his Kryptonian heritage, about what happened to Kryptonians under a yellow sun. She had already placed a call to Martha, telling her not to worry, that they would get her son back.

 

Lois would make sure of it.

 

The cab driver had barely rolled to a stop when Lois was lunging out the door, tossing a crumpled handful of bills over the barrier at him. Alfred met her at the door to Bruce’s house, quickly escorting her down to the basement where the whole team had gathered. Eyes shot up as she entered the room, the tension in the room palpable: Clark was alive and he was in Darkseid’s hands.

 

Lois was the first to break the silence.

 

“What do we know?”

 

The next several hours passed in a flurry of movement and activity. Scouts were sent, Amazons were consulted and the truth was finally discovered. Clark had effectively died. But his body was also solar-powered. There was just enough life left in him for Darkseid to bring him back to the living. And by doing so, Darkseid had taken control of his body, using the Kryptonian for his bidding. The real Clark was still in there, the kind and gentle Clark who had given his life to help mankind. Not this new Clark, the one under Darkseid’s control who was wrecking havoc alongside the parademons.

 

That was not the man she had fallen in love with. But she would bring him back.

 

People were yelling, buildings were crumbling, and the newly formed Justice League was giving it their all. Clark and Diana were going to head, the Amazon one of the only people on this planet who could take him on. Lois was sat in the bat cave with Alfred, terrified, horrified, so many emotions running through her that she couldn’t quite quantify what exactly it was that she was feeling. All she knew was that she felt utterly helpless and she hated that feeling.

 

She watched as Diana got thrown through a wall, Clark flying after her and impacting hard enough with her body for a sonic boom to erupt. The rest of the team was trying to contain the parademons, doing their best to fight back against the never-ending stream of Darkseid’s forces. But there were only so many of them, and an infinite supply of their enemy.

 

And nothing they were doing was bringing back her Clark.

 

Living without Clark had been like slowing suffocating in a sealed room. She knew that she should conserve air, stop breathing so much, stop loving him, move on. But she couldn’t. Because loving Clark was like breathing to Lois, not just desired, but necessary, for living. And so Lois had steadily suffocating in his absence, choked by her grief. But now he was back, so close she could almost feel his solid embrace telling her that it was alright. And dammit, she wasn’t going to lose him.

 

Not this time.

 

The next thing Lois knew, she was standing up, ignoring Alfred’s shouts of concerns, stealing Bruce’s jeep, and driving to the scene of the fight. She was dodging crumbling bricks, swerving her way through traffic that was all heading in the other direction. Surely they all had to be wondering what she was doing, driving headlong into danger, but Lois didn’t care. She had to do this. No words Bruce shouted, no number of punches from Diana, were getting through to Clark.

 

But Lois, she had a feeling she knew what would.

 

Those he loved.

 

And Martha was in Kansas, but god dammit, Lois loved Clark and he loved her, so she would fucking get through to him. Whatever it took, she would get through to him. Clark did everything he did for those he loved. He had fought to make the world a better place for his mother, for the memory of his father, and dare she think it, but he did it for her. Because he loved her and she was the first person outside of his family to really, truly accept him and make him feel like he belonged. It was as Bruce had said. She connected him to humanity.

 

She swerved the car to the right, coming to stop in the middle of the action, car skidding as it fishtailed slightly. Jumping out of the car, she took in the smoking battlefield around her, eyes taking in every detail from the collapsed buildings to the dead parademons littering the ground like confetti. It was horrific. And yet it still wasn’t over.

 

“Clark!” She yelled as loud as she could over the roar of the battle, following with her eyes as Clark dodged Diana’s rope and instead used it to swing her into a building. “Clark!”

 

“Lois, what are you doing?” Bruce yelled gruffly, wondering what the hell she was doing here.

 

But Lois ignored him, red hair whipping violently around her face as tears that she had been holding in all day finally streamed down her face. “Clark, please! I know that you’re still in there. And if you can hear me, you need to come back to me!”

 

Clark stilled momentarily before his body was visibly yanked back into action, a visceral sign of Darkseid’s hold on him. But all that did was encourage Lois. Because she was getting to him. She was bringing him back.

 

“Do you remember what you told me, the first time you were gone for a week because of a natural disaster? We had just moved in together and I was a wreck because you weren’t there and I didn’t know how long you’d be gone. I even baked! I made that god awful rum cake that smelled like a bar and was lopsided.” 

 

She was smiling now through the tears, stumbling as she moved forward to where Clark was now still once again. Diana was catching her breath, watching Clark with a wary eye as she watched Lois move forward.

 

“And you came back home. And you were covered in mud and were so tired but you saw me standing there in the kitchen, covered in flour and worried out of my mind. And you held me and you promised me that no matter what, _no matter what_ , you would always, _always_ , come back to me.”

 

Her eyes locked with his and for a second, a brief second, she thought she saw her Clark in the cold face before her. “I need you to do that for me now, Clark. I need you to come back to me.”

 

The battlefield seemed to collectively hold its breath while Lois waited patiently for her words to sink in, standing strong in the face of unspeakable danger.

 

And then, he was flying towards her, eyes kind once again, and he enveloped her into his arms, and held her head to his chest while she cried. Finally, finally it was all over. These hellish months without him were over. He was real and here and it wasn’t a dream and he was finally himself again, no longer under Darkseid’s control.

 

She had brought him back.

 

**Clark**

 

Without Clark under Darkseid’s control, the battle swiftly turned, but Clark hardly noticed. Standing in the middle of a raging battle, he was holding her again. She had brought him back to himself, taken him from under Darkseid’s control. He didn’t even want to know what she had been through the past several months, knowing that she must have thought he was dead to then see him one day under the control of an evil alien conqueror.

 

“Lois, I—“

 

“It’s okay, Clark.” She spoke, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Go! Go save the day and show everyone that you’re back. I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, Clark reluctantly pulled away. Their reunion would have to wait. For now, he had a world to save.

 

He found her again in the gardens of the Wayne estate. After a quick trip to his mother, telling her that he was okay and as soon as he had somehow reestablished his Earth identity (Bruce was working on it, something about some long lost biological twin brother who Clark had been visiting in Gotham on the day of the attack and amnesia), he’d be back to visit, he had come back to her. They needed a proper reunion, not just one on a smokey battlefield as their friends fought to protect mankind from unspeakable horrors.

 

Floating slightly above the ground, he watched as she picked at the split ends of her hair, a bad habit he had tried and failed to break her of. Objectively, she was still a mess, her cheeks stained with her earlier tears and her hair a knotted mess. But to him, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

 

Somehow she had survived without him for months. And he didn’t know how because he didn’t think that he could survive without her, not even for an instant. His mother had given him a brief run-down on what her life had been like, on how they had both been coping with his death. He was proud of her, for putting Lex in jail, for all she had accomplished, even while, as his mother had put it, slowly losing her spark, the thing that made Lois Lois. And it pained him to no end that he had put her through that and yet knowing that, at the time, there hadn’t been another way.

 

His feet had barely touched the ground, when her head whipped around and her eyes once again met his. And then she launched herself forward out of the chair she was sitting in and threw her arms around him, holding him close and refusing to let him go. And he returned the embrace, knowing for certain that he was holding the most important thing in the world to him, right here in his arms.

 

Then his head swooped down and his lips met hers, salty with the new tears that had sprung. But it was if they had never been separated, as if the past horrid months had never happened as the darkness that had existed in her life while he had been gone seemingly no longer existed, pushed to the furthest corners of their minds. They would have to talk—God knows that they had so much to talk about, what with him having been dead, never mind the whole, how are we going to bring you back to life without revealing your secret identity so that we can still have a life together thing. But right now, they just revelled in the fact that they were here, together, unharmed.

 

When the need for air became overwhelming the kiss broke, Clark resting his forehead against hers and holding her impossibly tighter.

 

“We have so much that we need to talk about.” Lois chuckled dryly.

 

Clark brushed her hair out of her face as he responded. “We definitely do. But not right now.”

 

“No, not right now.”

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

 

Lois’ eyes closed, so glad to be able to call her apartment home again and truly feel like it was that. “Home. I’ve missed that. That feeling.”

 

Clark’s heart crumbled even further, hating the pain that he put her through, hating everything. His head dropped, about to apologise again for a situation he couldn’t change, when his gaze landed on a silver chain around her neck. On instinct, his hand reached out to it, looking at it questioningly. Lois rarely wore jewellery, normally too busy rushing out the door in the morning because she snoozed her alarm too many times to bother with it. Lois nodded, indicating that he could take the necklace out from underneath her sweater.

 

Carefully, Clark tugged on the chain, the air emptying his lungs at the sight of the engagement ring he had gotten her before everything went to hell. His eyes shot up to hers, so many unanswered questions in them.

 

“Your mom gave it to me.” She answered quietly, her voice choked. “The day of your… Of your funeral. I was lying on your bed, I just, I couldn’t go downstairs. And she came and she gave it to me. Said that you had sent it to her for safe keeping.”

 

“I was terrified that you’d find it before I was ready.” He mused, rolling the ring around in his fingers. “It's impossible to hide anything from you.” He met her eyes again and they shared a secret smile, remembering when she had found him all those years ago, intent on writing about him, only to become his biggest ally and greatest love.

 

“It’s a part of my charm.”

 

“If you don’t like it—“ He started, remembering how he wished that he could have afforded a better ring, one more deserving of the woman who now wore it on a chain around her neck.

 

“No!” She cut him off abruptly, shaking her head. “No. I love it, it’s perfect.”

 

“Okay.” Clark acquiesced, having learned a long time ago when to give in with Lois. “I… Um… That wasn’t how I planned on proposing, just so you know. I had this whole speech planned out—“

 

“And then everything happened.” Lois completed for him, knowing that neither of them would really be able to get the words out. Taking off the necklace, she dropped the ring into his hand, ignoring the confusion on his face. “Why don’t you give it now?” She clarified. “If you still remember it, that is.”

 

Oh, he remembered it, all right. When he had been flying to his death, he had repeated them in his head like a mantra. For her, he was doing this for her. So that she could live. Those words were his final thought as he stabbed Doomsday and thus himself in the process.

 

Taking a deep breath, he got down on one knee. It wasn’t exactly the scenario he had imagined, with both of them tired from the days events, but he couldn’t imagine a better time. They were together again, and soon, Bruce would have everything sorted out paperwork wise so that Clark Kent could come back from the dead without revealing that he was Superman.

 

“Lois Lane, you are the love of my life. I never thought that someone like you existed, someone who could accept all sides of me, someone who could push me to be a better person, someone who could give me the strength to get up every day and fight. But somehow, I found you. Or more accurately, you found me. I don’t want to imagine a life without you,” and he ad-libbed here, “I’m so sorry that you had to live for a while without me. But I promise, _promise_ , that if it is in my power, I will always, _always_ , come home to you. Because my home is you. So, Lois.” He grinned shyly, holding the ring up to her. “I love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming your husband?”

 

Lois nodded her head furiously, holding her hand out in front of her. “Yes.” She replied, her voice shaky as Clark slipped the ring onto her finger.

 

As soon as it was secured in its rightful place, Clark was standing back up and kissing her. “Did you like the speech?” He asked curiously.

 

Lois grinned. “It was beautiful. Now come on, let’s go home.”

 

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The Diana story was the first to pop into my head, and then i thought to do it or several other of the main characters that would be around Lois after Clark's death in Batman v Superman. I love what the DCEU has done, revamping Superman and the league, and I can't wait until Justice League in September!
> 
> For reference, I use the Nolan Batman films as a rough backstory for this Bruce, as he is an older batman.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
